A Not So Beautiful Beginning
by bruisedpapaya
Summary: REPOST! Lily and James Potter, the story of how they came to be from enemies to love all in one crazy year. Hey when your with friends you can't help but be a little crazy.
1. Toerag Head Boy?

A Not so Beautiful Beginning

A/N This is a repost because my dear friends birthday's this week and she liked this story so I'm going to try something with is just for her. Happy Birthday Chica (you are so lucky I'm a good person!)

Lily Evans woke up on the morning of September 1st, ready and waiting for her last year at Hogwarts to begin. She walked down the stairs to the dulcet tones of her mother, Hilary Evans making breakfast. "Good Morning Lily, Ready for your Last year to begin?" "Yes Mum, looking forward very much."

Lily was Head Girl this year and was looking forward to getting back into the world of magic, though she did love spending her summer with her mother and father. But then again there was some definite pluses to going back and here comes one of them now thought Lily sadly "Good Morning Mumsies, how did you sleep; is Vernon not down for breakfast yet, hmm?"

Without acknowledging Lily once her sister, Petunia got up and went to look for Vernon-her now fiancée. This was one reason Lily was happy to be able to leave home. Her sister and her fiancée were completely against Lily and magic in general. Even when they were young, Petunia had always been somewhat jealous of Lily, Lily had no idea why though, as Lily always tried to be nice to Petunia. With that thought Lily looked up the stairs to see a rather big and bulky man come down the stairs with her rather thin and bony sister right behind him as per usual they both ignored Lily.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Evans" The big and bulky man named Vernon grunted. Lily for one couldn't believe that these two people who rather disliked Lily could ever get married. So as she did every morning she said very sweetly "Good morning Vernon, Good morning Petunia how are those wedding plans coming? They must be moving right along as you seemed to stay up in that room all night together, isn't that right. Well, talk to you later."

With that she ran upstairs to get finished packing but not before hearing her mother's voice ringing "What were you two doing upstairs all night, I have expressly forbidden it didn't I?" She finished getting her trunk all packed and then pinned her Head Girl badge on her sweater. She looked at herself in the mirror once and saw what she saw everyday red hair down to her mid back and green eyes that everyone said were beautiful. At the present time she felt ready for anything "and anything can happen" she thought to herself.

She then ran back downstairs to see her dad Tom waiting for her "Okay my Head case, oops I meant Head Girl. Come on my little Lily Flower, it's time to get to King's Cross." With that pleasant sentiment Lily went to say goodbye to her mother and grudgingly her sister and future brother-in-law. "Goodbye mum, I love you and I'll owl you all the time, I promise." Lily said all this enveloping her mother in a big bear hug. Her mother then whispered in her daughter's ear, "Lily have a good year and be careful. I want you to respect your classmates, be nice to all of them and I mean all of them. I love you and I'll see you at Christmas. I think, well we'll figure it out then. Goodbye sweetie, have fun and learn loads."

She let go of Lily at that time and Lily saw tears in her eyes. But it was time to go, so she said a fast goodbye to Petunia and Vernon but didn't receive a reply back and went out the door to her car. The car ride was fast and she got to King's Cross. With a final goodbye to her dad she ran through the wall between platform nine and ten. She looked around and saw the scarlet red engine with the words 'The Hogwarts Express' splayed out on front of the train.

She then started to search for some familiar faces and was surprised when she saw her roommate and one of her best friends screaming at her mother. "Mum I promise I'll be safe, and I'll watch out for Jude, she'll be fine, I'll be fine. Look she's already hanging out with her friends. Can I please go and find mine?" With that she hugged her mother and said a soft "I'll see you soon" and with that the woman left with tears in her eyes but, also looking back at her daughter with admiration.

"Kelleah!" Lily screamed across the platform and then they ran towards each other and embraced in a huge bone crushing hug. "Lily, Oh my god I've missed you so much. How was your summer, tell me everything did you have the best time? Was Petunia a bitch? Did you finish all the assignments? I think I might have forgot one, oh well I'll worry about it later. How was traveling in France, any cute boys; I mean they must have been cute, but then again boys with accents sometimes annoy me. So, hurry up tell me something." With this the girl named Kelleah suddenly stopped and allowed Lily to say something "Oh my god I've missed you!"

They hugged again and Lily looked at her friend. She saw what she usually did every year: long dirty blonde hair, a smile that reached her eyes and a hyper disposition. Even though many people thought Kelleah to be a ditz for the simple fact that she was a bubbly blonde they were largely mistaken. She had one of the highest grades in their year and she was very nice and kind to everyone. Also, though very hyper and jumpy she could also be very serious like when she was talking about her little sister, a second year by the name of Jude. "Okay Lils, we have got to find Maddie. She owled me over the summer and told me that Alice and Frank got married. Remember how much we loved him when she introduced us all? He was so sweet and nice, kinda like Alice. Oh I am so happy for them!"

Alice and Frank Longbottom were three years older then Lily, Kelleah and Maddie but, Alice lived next door to Maddie for years; they had all become close friends. "Oh they were perfect for each other. Small wedding I suppose, that's so sweet aww okay let's find her." As if someone knew what the next goal was they were both hit in the back with a fast, very hard force and fell to the floor. "Lily, Kelleah, Oh my I've missed you guys so much. Oh here let me help you up."

Madison better known as Maddie had dark brown hair that matched her eyes exactly, she was a good friend and liked helping people very much. She was a sweet girl, somewhat loud as they all were. It was impossible not to be when you were with your best friends. "Oh guys sorry for hitting you so hard! So how was summer; oh I've missed you guys."

They all gathered together for another group hug but stopped suddenly when they heard this voice. "See Padfoot, I told you there was a reason to be early this year. We got to be the first to see these lovely ladies embrace. Well hello girls, I hope your Summer was splendid."

The voice belonged to none other then James Potter or better known as a toerag, a slime, a prat and the jerk that has made for the only unbearable experiences in all of Lily's career of Hogwarts. "Great just what I need first thing in the morning, the annoying sounds of you. Okay Potter get it over with, ask me out and I'll reject you like usual." She saw a pink tinge come over his face; that's new she thought. "Actually Lily, I wasn't going to ask you out, I was just going to come and congratulate you on making Head Girl. I guess we'll be working a lot together this year." Lily looked down and to her utter most horror saw the Head Boy badge pinned onto his jacket. With that, she screamed and became silent and shocked as it seemed to her because no words came to her mouth.

A/n There you have it Happy Birthday and I'll try to continue okay? Other's review and tell me if I should...


	2. Achey Breaky Heart

A Not So Beautiful Beginning Chapter 2

A/n: Here ya go Chapter 2 I'm working on everything else. So My Birthday amiga here ya go!

Finally, after being utterly confused and dumbstruck for a full 5 minutes she finally opened her mouth to say "Okay Potter give that back to whoever you stole it from or I'll report you." But Lily soon found out she was in for a big surprise. "Sorry Evans, it really is mine. I know so weird isn't it but I look forward to working with you this year."

Sirius, who was standing behind him seemed to be bursting to say something. So finally, Lily turned to him and said "Yes Sirius something you'd like to add?" Sirius produced a smile and then said "Well if you just could have seen your face, you looked like you were about to faint, it was so funny. I mean come on, Prongs here is Head Boy. It's hilarious, and then your face was priceless! I am so looking forward to this year."

At that time the Hogwarts Express blew it's warning sound and told them all they better get on the train before it left without them. So, after saying goodbye, rather spitefully in Lily's case, to James and Sirius, Lily, Maddie and Kelleah left to find a compartment. On the way they met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, best friends to the alleged Potter and Sirius Black. Together these four boys dawned themselves the Marauders. When passing Remus, Maddie smiled widely and said a quick hello before being pulled away by Kelleah and Lily. It was well known that Maddie has a big crush on the quietest of the Marauders, though she never would say it. So the three best friends went to the back of the train until they found an empty compartment. After searching and succeeding, Lily had to run to the very front of the train to the head's compartment, where she found Potter doing the exact same thing.

"Hey Evans, late as well. It's not smart for the new heads to be late to their own meeting, you know?" Lily didn't know why just his voice even . frustrated her but it did "Yes I know Potter, well let's just get there because the longer I spend with you the more I feel like killing someone--preferably you." With that they continued to run to the very end of the hall to find a door on it labeled "Heads compartment." They opened it to find all the prefects from Gryffindor (minus one), Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin and brought to attention the fact that they were the new Head Girl and Boy. The two Slytherin prefects looked nothing but annoyed while, the others looked merely confused. Lily could take three guesses why they were so confused and it wasn't because she got Head Girl.

"Yeah, yeah I'm Head boy. You all should be proud to be working under someone like me: responsible, caring and totally cautious. So now Lily, what are we supposed to be doing?" Lily looked at him for a mere second trying to decide whether that little speech would make any sense when they finally got to work beacause at the present time "no" seemed the only respectable answer.

"Well Potter" she said spitefully "what we are going to do is patrol the corridor from time to time. Please, make sure there is no fighting and no magic in the corridors. For now that's all, you are dismissed. Oh, and please don't make me have to report any of you for belittling your post or, using your post for wrong doing." She looked pointedly at Potter during this. "Alright all get out of here and go sit with your friends, Bye" James said all of this, getting up and stretching. He wasn't the first to leave the room, which was surprising. He waited till all the prefects were out the door and for Lily to get up.

They left the room together without James even saying anything to Lily. "Well that was a good meeting Lily, your going to make an excellent Head Girl." Unexpected compliments coming from Potter? Okay wait for it, wait for it, he's going to ask me out very shortly. But the longer they walked the more apparent it was that Potter was not going to ask her out. When they reached the compartment that the three girls got in that morning they saw that Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew sitting with Maddie and Kelleah. Maddie seemed to be having a long discussion with Remus, Kelleah was laughing with Sirius and Peter was just staring blankly out the window. Lily sat between Kelleah and Maddie and James sat at the end next to Sirius.

"So Prongs how was the Head Git meeting? Make a right prat of yourself I hope?" Lily jumped up at this moment "Actually, for a change he was not a prat or a git. Rather seemingly responsible which leads me to believe that he has something up his sleeves. You guys really can't do anything bad this year, nothing too bad at least. Your usual easy going pranks I'm sure would be somewhat fine. But other then that if your going to hurt anyone this year I am going to put each of you into detention, and don't think I won't." Kelleah at this point cracked up

"Lily you do realize detention well never change these guys." Sirius winked at her "Thank you Kelleah, someone finally understands me. It feels so good to know someone out there lives and breathes the way-" At this point James elbowed him in the side and said "Padfoot I am really disappointed I thought I was the one who completely understands you." Sirius seemed to consider this "Well sure you might too but, Kelleah's pretty."

Sirius winked at Kelleah, again ready to see her erupt in giggles. But to his utter disbelief she stared at him strongly and then got up and said "Alright too much sweetness for me. Sirius don't pull that again you'll make me throw up. Also, seeing as I've just had a handful of Bertie Bott's it'll be multicolored and not pretty. So, please refrain from your male ego, thanks." Sirius for a minute looked dumbstruck and then he started laughing which got them all laughing and he replied with this "Oh Kelleah how you toy with my emmotions you know you want me."

She then proceeded to stick her finger down her throat in the fake gag sense. Kelleah and Sirius were an interesting duo seeing as they both liked each other or that's how it seemed to Lily but neither would do anything about it. But they were both rather friendly with the other while they were pretending to not like each other.

"So um Remus, how was your Summer." Lily asked her prefect partner of the last two years. The only of the Marauders she liked was Remus Lupin he was sweet and quiet and perfect in her opinion for overly emotional about her pleas Maddie. So while being friends with both of them Lily tried to get them together to no avail so far. "Oh it was okay, I went around to James' place and spent time with him and Sirius for awhile. Oh our family also went away for a little while to my grandmother's house in France."

Lily nodded and then told him that she spent some time in France as well this Summer. "Oh Lily, I didn't get to ask you yet how big of a bitch was Petunia this holiday?" Lily giggled, Maddie and Kelleah were always the ones to bring up Petunia as they spent one holiday at Lily's house. Petunia was horrible to all of them. In the end Kelleah turned her into a toad, she still maintains that she just lost control, Lily and Maddie think differently.

"Oh you'll never guess, she's getting bloody married to a horrible man named Vernon Dursely isn't that a boring name? But what am I supposed to do you know, she hates me and he hates me that's really the only thing I can see the two have in common." She sighed a pitiful sigh that was depressed and sad all in its own.

"Wait, how is it possible for anybody in the whole world to hate you?" James asked in a sweet voice. "You hae me, remember?" Lily told him. "Oh Evans I don't hate you I just loved torturing you for awhile." Kelleah piped up "Loved? Did he just say loved as in the past tense?" They all nodded and he said "Well you know maybe I should be nicer to people this year. Including Lily." They all looked at each other then almost simutaneously started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" James was asking the group. "Oh just you Prongsie, as if you could ever be nice to Evans without asking her out." Sirius was laughing. "Hey, I was actually serious. I'm going to be nicer and I'm not going to ask you out hey a guy can take a hint. You don't like me right?"

Lily for the first time in the history of her time at Hogwarts felt sort of bad for James Potter the guy who made her life the most horrible at Hogwarts from day one. But that didn't stop her from breaking his heart though she didn't really know she was doing it. "No, Potter I don't like you." And with that James heart broke into a million microscopic peices because he was finally able to understand that Lily the only girl he ever loved and probably ever would love would never love him back.

A/N: Two chapters and now I'll continue on my other story, I love multitasking. Especially because right now I was supposed to be doing my homework and no ones even reviewed this story yet besides for who it was written for. Okay well review if you want. 


	3. One Hell Of a Year

Chapter 3: See Kell I can do it. I promised my friend I'd write this and she's gotten quite annoying lately so I'm doing it I'm also pressuring everybody to read her fic she goes under Truegryffndor7 it's really a great story. It's the only one there so read that! True Love For Padfoot. Okay ready here we go!

The train ride to Hogwarts was actually pleasant. It amazed Lily that she could get on so well with two boys who made her life so miserable in the beginning. The seven housemates spoke of Summer, the oncoming school year and each other. "So wait, your sister and her fiancée hate you?" Sirius asked Lily. Maddie answered for her. "Well it's not Lily's fault Petunia's a bitch." Kelleah continued. "You know what she did to us when we met her she locked un in a closet, it's just a good thing that I didn't resort to using my wand and that Mrs. Evans found us so fast or that bitch would have been so dead." Kelleah smiled at the memory. "Oh I would have liked to see you kill her Kelleah." Sirius smiled in a condescending way. "You know who I'd like to kill next?" Kelleah asked him. "Who?" sirius asked obviously oblivious. "You, you moronic toerag." Kelleah said in a threatening voice. "Kelleah don't be so mean only Lily can call someone a toerag actually she can only call James a toerag." Maddie said in a sweet yet sort of sorry voice.

"That's true, Prongs is the only one who ever gets called a toerag." Remus added. Maddie laughed and he then looked sheepish with a blush crossing his face. "Aww, Moony's blushing." James said nudging him with his elbow. "James don't make fun, Remus it's alright, Maddie has that affect on people." She smiled him while Sirius yelled out. "Wait did you just call Prongs here by his real name? Not Potter or Toerag or Git or Prat or-"Sirius we get it." Kelleah cut him off. "Yeah I guess I did. Well it's your lucky day James." Lily told him smiling.

Getting to the castle was always a fun thing to do in Lily's opinion. Seeing the beautiful, ancient, historical castle that so many other have walked through always made Lily feel quite happy that she joined them every year. As she stared she soon forgot that she had to get a carriage to take her to that wonderful building. "Come on Evans we have to go." James said grabbing her hand and dragging her into the last carriage that Sirius, Kelleah, Remus, Maddie and Peter already occupied. "Sorry guys, I kind of got dazed over there." She told the other as she and James got onto the thestral ridden carriage. Lily the only one she figured could see the thestral's was quietly reminded of her grandmothers death the last year. Lily was in the room holding her hand as she died, a quiet, beautiful wonderful 87 year old women who lived a brilliant life in her opinion.

"Lily, earth to Lily, hello anyone there?" Kelleah said waving her hands in front of Lily's face. "Lily are you in there?" Lily shook herself out of her thoughts. "Of course I'm here, hey Potter?" She said. "Yeah?" He asked her. "You can let go of my hand now." He blushed as he realized he was still holding her hand even after being in the carriages for at least five minutes.

The sorting took place with little to no distractions. Okay there was a little mishap with Peeves and a cup of pumpkin juice but nothing out of the ordinary. "What do you think of the new firsties, quite small if I do say so myself." As Nymphadora Tonks was sorted into Gryffindor. (A/N. I know, I know she's probably still a baby at this time but she's my favorite character therefore I can put her in I am the author!) Sirius waved at his second cousin that he knew only because he loved her mother his first cousin, who had been the only Black for a very long time to marry a muggle by the surname of Tonks.

"Yes they are quite small have a bit of shifty look about them if I do say so myself." Sirius said looking down at the new first years. "That's not a shifty look that's a scared look." Lily said. "Hi, Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Lily Evans this year's head girl. If you need any help feel free to ask me okay?" She said to two timid looking first year girls. "Yeah, I'm James Potter, I'm this years head boy if you really need to ask me a question go ahead." He winked at the two girls and sat back down to a conversation with his fellow Marauders about this years Quidditch cup. One first year giggled and sat down beside the other and began to talk in whispered conversation with glances at James the whole time.

"I don't see how he can get every single girls attention. It just doesn't make sense to me, no matter what he can get any girl. What do they all see in him?" Lily asked her two friends that night in their dormitory. The other girl Josie, was lets just say not the nicest to the Lily, Maddie and Kelleah. "Are you talking about James Potter, Lily?" Josie said coming up to them? "Maybe what's it to you?" Lily asked in a rude voice. She really disliked this girl. "Oh nothing except I can answer your question. What do they all see in him. He is so hott and so smart but did I mention how hot he is? 'Cause he is boiling and this year there will be no more of this chasing after Evans that boy is going to be mine." Josie told her.

Glaring at Josie, Lily responded with "I might not want him and he might stop chasing me but there is no way on this planet that he'd want a girl like you." Josie smiled. "Oh we'll see about that. Goodnight Lily, pleasant dreams." She said in a sickly sweet voice as she crawled into her bed.

"Ugh what a bitch." Kelleah said a couple minutes later as she and Maddie sat on Lily's bed with the curtains down and a silencing charm around the bed. "Like she could take your man Lily don't worry he's all yours." Lily laughed. "Kelleah I don't want him. He's not my type, you know that already. I just don't want him well I don't want her to date him she's a royal bitch he even deserves someone better then her." Maddie and Kelleah exchanged glances. "What?" Lily asked them. "Well Lily, if you don't want to go out with him well then he doesn't well he can date her. You might not think that she's a nice person. And don't take this the wrong way she's a very mean person. But well she can be awfully nice to boys if you get what I'm saying." Maddie told her in a quiet voice. "So James isn't going to date her just because she's a whore. I think he liked refined girls, smart girls, nice girls-" Kelleah finished her sentance for her. "Girls like Lily Evans?"

"No, just not girls who treat guys badly. He doesn't want me he only thinks he does, you know it and I know it. I'm just a game to him he doesn't really want me, he wants a girl who's nice to him. I have never been nice to him before nor have I ever bowed down to him. Why don't you two go to sleep, we have class tomorrow." She told them opening up her curtains and closing the lights. Maddie and Kelleah gave each other one last look before they too fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Lily found herself staring at James. She noticed things about him she never saw before, like how gray his eyes were and how supremely messy his hair was. He also seemed to not be messing it up as much as he did the year before. "See something you like Evans?" Sirius whispered into Lily's ear. She screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone stared at her. "Anything wrong Miss. Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked as she went about handing out the class lists. "No-nothing Professor."

As Professor McGonagall handed James his list he turned around and said "My dear Minerva still no word on my proposal of last year, you know I'm not going to wait around forever. But then again it is you maybe I'll wait around for a smidgen longer." He winked at her. "Yes, yes Mr. Potter, here is your list now go to class I do hope your not late for mine you know how very angry I'll be. Off you go." He bowed deeply and without further ado was off to first class Transfiguration. "That boy." Professor McGonagall whispered. "Well Miss Evans here is your list I'll be seeing you very soon well off you go with your friends." She said to all three of the girls as they walked to Newt Transfiguration.

"Did you hear what James Potter said to McGonagall?" "Oh my god isn't that James Potter so funny?" "Not to mention insanely gourgeous." "All three of those boys wonderful looking aren't they. I wonder why they hang around with that Peter Pettigrew." "Yeah he's more like their mascot." All through the hallway people were gossipping about the Marauders and it was driving Lily crazy.

"Why do people care so much about what they do?" Lily asked her friends. "Easy their good looking, funny, smart and insanely interesting that's why." Kelleah told her. "At least Maddie here thinks one of them is good looking." She said in a mock whispher. Maddie blushed bright red and buried her nose in her transfiguration textbook. As the Marauders walked in the whole class grew silent staring at them. When Lily was being objective she could say yes they were nice to look at, when she was being realistic like she was right now she knew, they were nothing more then annoying, petty, egotistical boys (with the expulsion of Remus of course) and she couldn't understand why people cared so much for them.

"Hi Lily." James said taking the desk behind hers and Maddie. "Um, Hi James." She could feel herself start to blush.

This was going to be one hell of a year she could tell already.

A/N:Chapter three written and complete short but sweet. Ahh it's a crime I can so rhyme. Okay review please (you can do it with ease). I wrote this for my stupid annoying friend but as I was going I sort of had fun with it so I'll continue who knows anythings possible.


End file.
